The Magic Games
by DogDemon67
Summary: In the land of Panem, where the Hunger Games are a lesson to the districts not to rebel, Merlin is particularly scared. Magic is rare and frowned upon, and generally those with magic don't last very long. How will Merlin keep his magic hidden, all the while protecting this Arthur kid who's supposed to bring about the rebellion? No slash, Freylin, Arwen.
1. Chapter 1: The Reaping

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own The Hunger Games, nor do I own Merlin._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _So, the Merlin characters get thrown into The Hunger Games. Yeah, yeah, it's a boring idea, but the story kept nagging at me until I wrote it, so here you go. Also, reviews are very appreciated. I hope you enjoy~_

* * *

No one could understand why, but Merlin was always more anxious than the rest of District Eight when the reaping came. It's not like he'd expect them to understand anyway. Magic is difficult to find in people nowadays. It was all wiped out with the Hunger Games and District Thirteen. The majority of magical people were in District Thirteen, or so his history teacher told him. Now magic is frowned upon. Anyone in the Hunger Games with magic is normally eliminated first. So generally the magic users have to fear the Games.

Is that what Merlin was?

Merlin's always wondered about if he had magic. He could always move objects with his mind, even before he could walk. But that's not magic, is it? Magic is saying spells and having things happen. Magically. It's magic. But that's not what Merlin could do. He would look at an object and just will it to move for him, such as when he had to do the dishes or his laundry. He just wanted it to move and it did. Didn't sorcerers have to say some complicated spell for that to happen?

Merlin sighed and pulled on his jacket. He could never understand why people dressed up for the reaping. He never did. He was dressed in his usual attire- brown pants, brown boots, a red shirt, a blue scarf, and a brown jacket. Merlin knew everyone else would be in dresses and suits, but his family didn't have enough money for that.

Well, if you could call it a family, that is. It was just Merlin and his mother. Merlin's father died before he was born. Merlin's mum said he was made an avox. She never said why, though.

On his way out the door, Merlin ran into his best friend, Will. Will punched Merlin's shoulder lightly and smiled at him.

"Why don't you ever dress up?" Will asked him. In a quick glance Merlin saw that he was wearing a suit, just like he figured everyone else would. Merlin shook his head.

"It doesn't make any sense- if they're gonna send us to our death, why should we dress up?"

"For the celebration afterwards!"

"Well what if you're reaped?"

"Then you can look nice for your family to remember you by as the last time they see you in person."

"That's slightly sadistic, Will," Merlin informed his friend with a little laugh. Will chuckled a bit and they kept walking. Merlin knew exactly how long it would take for them to get there: just over seven minutes. If they walked slower, it could take around nine minutes. As an attempt to delay the process, Merlin slowed his pace. Will slowed down with him.

They walked in silence for a few minutes until Will spoke up.

"How nervous are you?" Will and Merlin's mother were the only two people who knew about Merlin's magic, or whatever you call it. It was an accident when Will found out, but he was accepting of Merlin. Merlin was forever in his debt for that.

"Nothing I can't handle," Merlin dismissed.

"So extremely nervous?" Will asked with a grin.

"You got that much right," Merlin replied with a mirrored smirk.

Merlin heard mumbling in the distance and sighed sadly. They were almost there. He could feel Will's eyes on him as he slowed down even more. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, like something bad would happen this time. Merlin's name wasn't in there too much, as his mum refused to let him sign up for tesserae. He had signed up a few times anyway, and got into a world of trouble for it. Will's name, however, was in the bowl a bunch of times. Merlin had lost count after a few years ago.

"How many times is your name in the bowl, Will?" Merlin asked slowly.

"Sixty-seven. Why?"

"Just wondering if I'll have to find a new best friend after these Games or not," Merlin joked, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards.

"You know you'd be lonely without me," Will replied, a grin forming on his face as well.

"Mmm, I dunno about that."

"Mmm, I don't even think you would be capable of finding a new best friend."

"I'm perfectly capable of making any friend I want!"

"Oh yeah? Go talk to that girl you've been eyeing for the past month," Will smirked devilishly at his friend.

"Says the man who doesn't even have the guts to any female at all!" Merlin shot back, knowing he had won. Will knew that too. If Will was put into a group project in school and a girl was in the group with him, he'd be too embarrassed to suggest ideas to the group for fear she'd think he's stupid. Merlin never had this problem. Unless it was Freya, of course. There was something about her, he could just tell.

Will grimaced when Merlin had said this. It wasn't _that _bad a problem, was it? Didn't every fifteen year old worry about something like that? Besides, he and Merlin were the same age. Merlin should've understood where he was coming from, even if a little bit.

Sooner than Merlin would've liked, and sooner than Will could shoot a comeback, they were at the Hall of Justice. There were ropes sectioning off the males and females and the different ages. Merlin and Will signed in and went to the fifteen year old male section. Merlin looked around for Freya in the female section: she was with the other fourteen year old kids.

To Merlin, Freya looked stunning. She had on an emerald green dress to complement her brown eyes, a necklace with a green stone on it, and black boots. Her hair was how it normally was, but it looked neater and curlier. Merlin had to work to wrench his eyes away from her and look up at the fool of an escort for District Eight walked up on the stage.

Markus Quintin was District Eight's escort, and he was the biggest fool Merlin had ever seen. He fell off the stage practically each year. He was too short for Merlin's liking, and his hair never seemed to fit on his head, nor did the color ever work with his extremely tan skin. This year Markus decided to dye his hair green, and he looked absolutely repulsive. Merlin felt sorry for the tributes that had to stand next to him after their name was called. Merlin shook his head sadly.

"You okay Merlin?" Will asked Merlin. He nodded gratefully at him, then motioned to the stage as the anthem started playing. Will understood and watched the stupid video they made the tributes watch each year.

Merlin shivered as he watched it, though he wasn't cold. It was all so sadistic. Who thought they had the right to take children and throw them in a sick game? _Someone who doesn't love their people, that's who, _Merlin thought. After the thought occurred to him, he realized how chivalrous it sounded. He laughed inwardly and looked up at Markus.

After the video was over, Markus smiled at all of them. "Now, shall we begin the reaping?" Merlin could tell Markus had gotten tired of the video after seeing it over and over again, just as he had.

Markus walked over to the girl's bowl. He put his hand in and, after fumbling around a little bit and almost knocking the bowl over from being too short to properly put his arm into the bowl, grabbed a slip of paper. He walked over to the microphone and opened the paper.

"Freya Skuld," Markus called out. Merlin's eyes immediately shot over to Freya, and he saw the look of horror cross her face. She seemed frozen to her spot until some girl pushed her out of the roped off section. Freya walked up to the stage and seemed to be in a daze. She looked like she was about to pass out, and her face was extremely pale.

Will put a hand on Merlin's shoulder. He knew this was the girl Merlin liked, and could see how much it pained Merlin to know she was going to her death.

Merlin appreciated Will's gesture and decided to think about it optimistically. Maybe she wouldn't lose. Maybe she wouldn't die. Maybe she had magic and was really good at hiding it and would win and-

After the latter crossed his mind, Merlin knew what had to happen if he was ever chosen. He would hide his magic, or whatever it was, and use it to his advantage. Hopefully no one would notice…

"Now for the lovely little gentlemen," Markus smirked at himself as he walked to the other bowl. He again fumbled with a paper, trying not to knock over the bowl. He found his slip of paper and walked back to the microphone. The little pause Markus created when he read the name to himself felt like an eternity to Merlin. Suspense began to build inside of him, almost shaking Merlin to his bones. Just when Merlin couldn't take it, the name was read.

"Merlin Winterton," Markus announced with pride. The second his name was said, Merlin could feel something else rising within him. He couldn't quite place it, but he knew it wasn't a good feeling. He felt Will tense up beside him, and turned to his friend.

"Don't you _dare_ volunteer for me," Merlin growled to Will. He could see Will tense up even more. Will was a loyal friend, but so was Merlin. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if Will took his place in the games. What good could Merlin do for Will when they're too far apart?

Luckily for Merlin, Will was too confused to volunteer. Merlin walked up to the stage with his chin up and his head high. He walked a little quickly so as not to give Will as much time to realize that he wanted to volunteer.

Of course, when Merlin got up to the stage Markus asked if anyone wanted to volunteer for them. The second this was said Merlin glared at Will. He could see Will's face brighten at the prospect of volunteering, but when he looked at Merlin and saw his stony expression, Will realized Merlin could never forgive him for taking his place, even if he won. Will instead slumped in defeat and Merlin stood straighter in pride. When no one volunteered, Markus took Merlin's arm and Freya's arm and raised them in the air.

"District Eight, these are your tributes!"

Everyone applauded for them, but there were no whoops or hollers or cheers. Just silent applauding. It was eerie, but then again, it happened every year in District Eight.


	2. Chapter 2: A Very Magical Train Ride

** DISCLAIMER: **_Own the Hunger Games and Merlin I do not._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _As of right now, my updating schedule for this looks like it'll be Sundays and Wednesdays, and _maybe _some Fridays. But Sundays and Wednesdays are a definite for now. When my Marching Band season ends, I'll have a lot more free time to write~_

* * *

Directly after the reaping, Merlin and Freya were shipped off to the Hall of Justice. Merlin only had to wait a few minutes in the room the Peacekeepers threw him in until the door opened. Will walked into the room. They stood in silence for a while until it was broken by Merlin.

"Thank you," he stated clearly. Will's face clouded over with different emotions. Merlin could pick out guilt, relief, and regret before they went away.

"Eh," Will shrugged comically. "It was no biggie." Will smiled at Merlin and suddenly he felt a lot better. He pulled Will into a hug. A short hug, at that, since he did want to keep his manly pride.

"Good luck, Merlin," Will said quietly.

"Thank you, Will," Merlin replied just as quietly.

They both heard the knob of the door turning.

"Oh, and one more thing!" Will exclaimed as the Peacekeepers grabbed Will's arm.

"Yeah?" Merlin asked.

"Don't make a fool of yourself out there," Will commanded with a wink just before he was dragged out the door. Merlin laughed and sat down in the chair they gave him. Truth be told, Merlin was terrified. He didn't think he'd survive, especially if the other tributes found out he had magic. But at least he could do what Will wanted him to. Silently, Merlin promised himself he wouldn't make a fool of himself, for Will.

The door opened again and Hunith walked in with a tear-stained face. Merlin dashed forward immediately.

"Mum!"

"Merlin!"

They both yelled each other's names at the same time and hugged.

"Don't cry," Merlin whispered. Hunith shook her head into his shoulder and let out a strangled sob.

"You're the only one I have left…"

"I'll come back for you," Merlin promised her, not too sure how he would keep it. He just hated seeing her like that.

"Please, Merlin, just make sure no one finds out you're different," Hunith mumbled, barely able to say the words through her crying. Merlin pulled away from her to wipe her tears away. He could feel a stain on his shoulder from them.

"Mum, I thought I told you not to cry," Merlin told her with a smile. She laughed and took a deep breath, and then let it out with a shudder.

"I brought you something," Hunith smiled back at Merlin. Merlin nodded, confused as to what she would have brought him. They didn't have much, after all. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand," Hunith commanded her son. He complied. His curiosity was quenched when he felt something soft drop into his hands. When Merlin opened his eyes, he saw his red scarf, opposite from the blue one he was wearing.

"This can be your token in the games," Hunith murmured, closing Merlin's hand around the small cotton scarf. Merlin nodded and hugged it to his chest.

Just then the door opened and the Peacekeepers grabbed Hunith's arm. As they dragged her away, Merlin promised one last time that he'd come back, before the door slammed shut.

Merlin sat back down in the chair that was awkwardly in the middle of the room and sighed. He didn't feel like seeing anyone else. A few friends from school came anyway and wished him luck, then shuffled out of the room like they didn't know what to do. Merlin knew he looked broken to them, and he didn't care. He just kept holding the scarf to his chest.

_ Come on Merlin, pull yourself together. You've got some convincing to do, after all, _a voice in his head told him. Merlin knew it was right. He sighed and sat up straighter. He looked up just as the door opened and the Peacekeepers took him and dragged him off to the train.

* * *

The trains were pretty fancy to Merlin. Sliding doors, rich Capitol food, cozy beds. Merlin tried not to eat too much while he was there, but it was all so tempting. He knew he'd be starving in the games so he tried to starve himself early on. He utterly failed.

"Gaius, how is this food so good?" Merlin asked their mentor. He was an old man who'd won the games a long time ago, but was the only one still willing to mentor the new tributes. Merlin knew he had magic, but he'd not used it in a very long time. Gaius had been twelve when the games started, and was reaped when he was seventeen. It was established by then that magic was not okay, so Gaius had given up on it. Everyone knew he had magic, but everyone who knew Gaius was trustworthy knew he wouldn't use it. According to Gaius, he'd used magic only once or twice during the games, and had won anyway. He refused to use magic nowadays, despite Merlin's nagging to show him something. Gaius wondered why Merlin was so fond of his magic, but never mentioned it.

"Well it's Capitol food, obviously," Gaius replied with a laugh. Merlin shook his head with a smile and continued stuffing his face. He saw Freya walk over to their table and scooted over so she could sit next to him. She was wearing a night gown and had just woken up, by the looks of it.

"Good morning," Gaius and Merlin both told her at the same time.

"'Morning," Freya mumbled, through a yawn. She sat down next to Merlin and looked at the food as though lost.

"Would you like some food?" Gaius offered her. She looked up at him, then appeared to remember what had happened a few days ago and who this old man was. She nodded, then grabbed a plate as Gaius pushed some food her way.

"So, aren't we supposed to stop to refuel the train today?" Merlin asked Gaius in an attempt to continue conversation. It'd been two days since the reaping and they only had two more days to go until they reached the Capitol, but Merlin remembered Markus saying something about how they had to stop for fuel along the way.

"Oh, yes, that's right, that's today," Gaius replied before taking a bite of his breakfast.

"We're allowed to get off this train during that, right?" Merlin asked, making sure. It's not that he didn't like the train, but when you've been cooped up on it for two days, you get a bit tired of it.

"I do believe so. Should we go on a walk so I can give you some tips?" Gaius asked Merlin and Freya both. Merlin nodded vigorously. Freya shook her head.

"I'm not much of an outdoors person. I might step outside for some fresh air, but I'd rather not take a long walk out there," Freya explained. She knew she'd have to be outside in the arena, but she tried not to think about that little bit.

"Well that's fine. I'll be sure to include you on some stuff later," Gaius told her.

Markus walked in at that time and sat down next to Gaius.

"What're we talking about?" Markus asked too cheerfully. Merlin got up and left, mumbling something about how he's full, and retreated to his room. Truth be told, he just really didn't like Markus.

* * *

When Merlin felt the train come to a stop later that day, he felt excitement rush through him. _Yes! I can finally get off this train! _Merlin's thoughts bounced around with ideas like that. He found Gaius and followed him off the train.

When they got off the train, they both saw that they'd stopped by a forest with an old-looking trail running inside it.

"Could go on the trail?" Merlin asked Gaius.

"Why not?" Gaius asked with a smirk.

They proceeded on the trail, Gaius telling Merlin what to do in the Games. Run away from the Cornucopia and the bloodbath. Steal things from the Careers if you can. Finding water is your first priority. Allies are good, but be careful of whom you choose. Don't get too attached to allies as you may have to kill them later on. Don't choose an ally you don't trust.

As Gaius started talking about finding suitable places to sleep at night, Merlin started to feel as though they were being followed. He looked around, more or less for Markus, but never saw anyone. He started to become paranoid. The feeling wouldn't go away, no matter how many times he reassured himself that no one was there. Gaius' words started to wash over Merlin without settling, and he wasn't listening to Gaius anymore. He had to find out what was going on. No one was watching them, so why did he feel like that?

He heard the faint sound of someone stepping on leaves as quietly as possible. Merlin stopped walking and whirled around. In the bushes along the trail he thought he saw brown fur with black markings…

Gaius stopped when Merlin did, suddenly aware that Merlin probably hadn't been listening to him.

"What's wrong?" Gaius asked, right as the brown and black fur launched itself from the bushes. Time slowed down for Merlin and he watched as a cougar was practically stuck in the air on a paused path to Gaius. Merlin realized what was happening as the cougar sluggishly slowly continued the path, not falling from the air as gravity should have done. Merlin instinctively looked around for something to hurl at the giant cat, and saw a fat log sitting over by a creek. He willed it to hit the cougar's head, and the log did as he asked it to. The cougar went flying when the log hit it and time returned to normal. Gaius was holding his breath and he looked confused, scared, and stunned. He stood there for a few moments before letting out the breath he was holding. He then looked around and saw the log over the cougar's head and the cougar started to get back up.

"That was magic," Gaius whispered. He looked in awe at Merlin, but Merlin wasn't paying attention. Gaius saw Merlin's eyes flash gold and his breath caught in his throat. He looked over at the cougar to see it backing away from Merlin. The log was floating in the air, and it looked like it may have been about to crash down on it again, but the cougar turned and fled. The log fell to the ground and Merlin sighed.

_I guess I'm not too good at keeping secrets, _Merlin thought. Well there went his chances in the game. He hoped Gaius hadn't heard him.

"How did you do that?" Gaius asked, suddenly getting a little bit mad.

"How- what?" Merlin stuttered, confused.

"Tell me!"

"I- I have no idea what happened," Merlin stuttered, not sure how to cover it up.

"If anyone had seen that-"

"Er, no! That- that was- that had nothing to do with me… That was... Erm..."

"I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!"

"Nowhere!"

"So how is it you know magic?"

"I- I don't," Merlin stuttered yet again.

"Where did you study?" Gaius demanded. "Answer me!" He growled when Merlin didn't reply right away.

"I never studied magic… Or been taught," Merlin's voice faltered, but not because he was lying.

"Are you lying to be boy?"

"What do you want me to say?" Merlin honestly didn't know what to do at that point. He was just shuffling awkwardly under Gaius' commanding eyes.

"The truth!" Gaius exclaimed, exasperated with this boy. What was so hard with telling him where he'd learned magic?

"I was born like this!" Merlin burst, deciding not to hide his magic any longer. The old man had witnessed it for himself, after all. No one else was around.

"That's impossible!" Gaius muttered.

"Well here I am…" Merlin said quietly. He almost hoped Gaius hadn't heard him, but at the same time he was running out of things to say.

Gaius seemed to understand the pressure he was putting on this small boy and sighed.

"Well we'd better be getting back, I suppose," Gaius sighed.

"You won't say anything about… Um…"

"No. Although, Merlin, I should say thank you." Gaius smiled at the boy and they started back to the train in silence.


	3. Chapter 3: Making Friends

**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own the Hunger Games or Merlin._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's a short chapter. I prefer long chapters but I'm having trouble finding time tonight to write a long chapter with the chariot ride, so you just get a little Freylin in this one. Oh, and I hope you like Freylin, cuz there'll be lots of that in future chapters, I guarantee! Nothing that would go into an M rating, I promise~ I'm not the one to go to for that…_

When they got to the Capitol, Merlin knew he would never get on a train again. He was sick of trains, and he didn't want to hear the word "train" ever again.

Markus had shown Merlin, Gaius, and Freya up to their rooms on floor eight. When Merlin got to his room, he'd immediately laid down on the bed. He didn't go to sleep, just pretended if someone walked in. Gaius had come in once to tell Merlin it was time for dinner, but didn't want to disturb the "sleeping" boy.

Merlin rolled over on his side and saw a remote on the table. Wondering what it went to, he pushed a random button on it. Immediately the wall he was facing changed. Instead of showing the Capitol city, it showed a forest. He clicked the button again and it showed a sunset. Next was a desert, then it looked as if he were under the sea with the fish, and the fish moved around as though he were actually there. Finally, the last picture he saw was more abstract than anything else. It looked like a raining city with colorful swirls moving all around the wall. Merlin liked that picture for some reason. He smiled at it and closed his eyes.

The door opened again, and just as he'd been doing he pretended to be sleeping. He didn't expect to hear the voice he heard, though.

"Merlin?" Freya tapped his shoulder gently and whispered his name. Merlin opened his eyes to find out what she wanted. Why would she go into his room?

Freya seemed happy that he "woke up" for her. She smiled shyly at him and held up a plate. "I noticed you weren't at dinner and I thought you might be hungry, and…" She trailed off, suddenly not sure why she was there. Well, she knew why she was there. But he would never…

"Thank you, Freya," Merlin smiled brightly at her and saw her face brighten as well. "I'm starving, actually," he added, taking the plate from her and starting to eat. Freya awkwardly stood there, unsure of how to bring up her question. She knew she had to ask. She just had to. It was essential to their survival in the games. Finally, she brought up her courage and set a determined look on her face.

"Um… Merlin?" She asked, the determination leaving.

"Yeah?"

"Would you… Um… Like to be allies?" There. She'd asked.

She'd wanted to ask him to be allies for quite some time, what with Gaius' constant rambling about finding a good ally and how a good ally was essential, but it had to be a good one. During all his ramblings, Freya kept thinking of how Merlin fit all the standards. He was trustworthy, he looked like he couldn't kill someone he cared about too easily… Then again, people surprised you in the games. It was all vicious.

"I'd love to," Merlin answered.

Suddenly Freya wasn't sure what to say. "Awesome!" But that was too enthusiastic… "I mean, yeah, great, cool," Freya covered up, but her face had already turned a pink color. Talking to people was like some complex ancient art. How did people do it all the time?

But Merlin just laughed at her little cover-up. He'd almost finished his dinner by then. "Thank you, again. For the dinner, you know."

"Oh, yeah, any time," Freya responded instantly. That she could reply to. It was easy to say "you're welcome" to "thank you". Other things, not so much. "Well, uh, it's getting sort of late, so-o…"

"Yes, yes, I forgot about that bit. Well good night, Freya. I look forward to being your ally in the game."

How does he always have the right thing to say? "Yeah, uh, well, good night, Merlin. And, um, me too," Freya tried to sound cheerful, but she just felt awkward. Seriously, how do people hold regular conversations all the time?

Freya shuffled out of the room with an awkward wave goodbye, then left to her room. Merlin laughed, then sighed when she'd gone. Allies in the game? He knew Gaius constantly spoke about needing an ally, but he figured he wouldn't make a fool of himself if he didn't have an ally. That was his big thing for this game. He wanted to go out with a big bang people would remember and feel sad about. Not just in a bloodbath, or found because of a bonfire. That wouldn't be memorable in the way he wanted. And not in the way Will wanted, either.

Merlin sighed again and leant back on his pillows. He need real sleep, not the fake sleep he'd been enduring. So Merlin closed his eyes and slept.


	4. Chapter 4: The Tribute Parade

**DISCLAIMER: **_I'll never own Merlin or The Hunger Games_

* * *

Merlin didn't like his prep team.

Sialen, Sersum, and Verainna were the worst prep team on the planet. Sialen was in charge of Merlin's hair, but the man's own hair was so under kept that Merlin wasn't sure he wanted that person anywhere near his. Sialen's hair was more than likely supposed to be a green afro, but his real hair looked fake, and a wig would probably look more real than his actual hair. Sialen disgusted Merlin more than the others.

Then there was Sersum. Sersum was in charge of his nails. Merlin _really _didn't want anyone to mess with his nails or put anything on them, but the prep team had insisted. Sersum was a way-too-excited young boy who had more than likely just gotten this job. He had an odd orange skin color and unnaturally spiky red hair. His clothes were too tight for him, too. Sersum was easier to bargain with than the others, and Merlin was able to get Sersum not to do too much with him.

But Verainna was the one Merlin most definitely hated.

Verainna was a tall, super skinny woman with short pink hair and skin so pale it wasn't normal. Not only was Verainna's appearance freaky, but her job made Merlin very uncomfortable, and she was the one set on doing her job more than the others. And her job required for Merlin to strip down naked.

Of course, Merlin had protested for a good ten minutes straight, until he finally gave in a grumbled "this is stupid" and a pouted look on his face. He knew he looked quite childish, but honestly, Merlin couldn't care less.

Verainna's job was mainly to just wash Merlin up, but she insisted on waxing parts of him, mainly his eyebrows, facial hair, and most of his arm hair. Merlin grumbled about the arm bit the entire time, obviously.

When they were finally done, Merlin got to meet his stylist. She walked in with a red bag, which Merlin presumed was his outfit for the Tribute Parade. His stylist was a tall woman with pale skin and long, wavy blue hair. Her eyes were a light blue that matched her hair. She wore tight, fitted, black clothing.

"I'm Ata," his stylist announced with an air of superiority. Merlin immediately disliked her. The way she walked, the way she spoke… It made him want to vomit.

Ata flung the red bag unceremoniously down onto a table and pulled out the clothes. The second Merlin saw them, any hopes he had about getting sponsors from the parade sunk into the fiery depths of a cold, bottomless pit.

The outfit contained a red shirt that had the Capitol's symbol in gold and black pants, a red coat with gold trimmings, and the most ridiculous headpiece Merlin had ever seen. It was a hat that could barely contain giant red, black, and gold feather plumes. It looked like the hat was too small for all the plumes, or the plumes were too big for the hat. Either way, District Eight wasn't coming out on top of the Tribute Parade.

"You can't be serious," Merlin said through nervous laughs.

Ata just gave him a smirk and threw the clothes at him. "Put them on," she commanded him.

Merlin shook his head and reluctantly put the ridiculous outfit on. After they were on, he could see that the coat even had tassels to hang down like strings on a jacket. Tassels. Like he was a curtain. He felt absolutely ostentatious.

After the ugly clothes were on him, Ata started tugging and pulling at him, mumbling to herself as she did so.

"Hmmm, it could use a few adjustments but we don't have time for that. It'll have to do. Oh," she added and pulled out some boots. "These are the shoes you'll be wearing."

Merlin could say that he liked the boots. They were black and had gold laces and gold trimmings. His pants were too tight to fit over them, however, much to Merlin's disliking, so he looked even more ridiculous.

"There we are! This is District Eight," Ata announced proudly.

"What will Freya be wearing?" Merlin asked.

"The same, with a few differences," Ata replied with a smirk. Merlin figured there was something the woman wasn't telling him. Merlin shook his head and sighed. The Tribute Parade was going to be terrible.

* * *

Merlin and Freya stood behind their chariot, waiting for their stylists. Strava, Freya's stylist, came over to them. Strava had spiky red hair, green eyes, a red trench coat, and black jeans. Strava seemed like a cool person. Quite the opposite of Ata.

"Good luck you guys," Strava told them. Then he leaned towards them and whispered, "Don't feel too ridiculed in the outfits. They weren't my choice, and if I could, I would've given you something different."

Merlin decided he liked Strava. Strava smiled warmly at the two and then walked off. Merlin immediately hated Ata more.

When Ata had said that Freya's was the same with a few alterations, she'd understated the "few". Freya looked even worse than Merlin. Her outfit didn't look anything like Merlin's.

Freya was wearing a blue shirt that had red sleeves and gold trimmings. Her pants were black as well and she was wearing blue boots that went up to her knee. However, for her headpiece, it looked like someone had wrapped a blue towel around her head and left two strands of hair on either side hanging down. Merlin felt sorry for Freya and it looked like she hated her outfit more than Merlin hated his.

Merlin helped Freya up onto the chariot. As soon as they got on the chariot, the District One took off. Merlin could barely see their outfits, but knew they were wearing something shiny. Gems, maybe? They _were_ the luxury district, after all.

District Two looked like they were wearing just solid grey, but as soon as their chariot took off and the sun hit their outfit, Merlin's eyes were ambushed with an outburst of light. Merlin saw that the blonde haired boy of District Two was smiling and waving charmingly and proudly at all the Capitol people, and everyone was throwing them flowers. The boy caught a rose and put it in his mouth, then winked at whoever had thrown it. Merlin was watching it all on the TV screens, and could tell that District Two was an immediate crowd favourite. Merlin wondered how they'd react to their District.

District Three was another crowd favourite. They had glowing yellow outfits with light bulb headpieces that flashed alternatively between the two. The cameramen were having a hard time between showing District Two or Three by that point.

District Four were dressed like mermaids. The boy was holding a trident, and their outfits looked like scales. They, like District One, didn't get too much TV time.

District Five reminded Merlin of District Three, what with their wires and glowing outfit. Their headpiece was pretty ridiculous, with a windmill sitting on top of their head. Merlin felt bad for them, what with the outrageous plumes blocking half his vision.

Merlin felt bad for District Six as well. They were dressed like what looked to be pilgrims, with a wheel sitting on their heads. What was it with all the ridiculous headpieces?

The chariot in front of them took off, but Merlin already knew what they looked like without having to look at the TV screens. He wasn't sure who's outfit was worse- his, or District Seven's.

District Seven had wood textured clothes, all leading up to their headpiece. Again, an outrageous headpiece. It was a block of wood with an axe sticking out of it. What were the stylists having to go to just to come up with outfits?

Then their chariot left. The black horses started at a trot, keeping the even pace the entire way. Merlin almost fell off the second they took off, though. He had to grip the edge of the chariot to keep from falling off. The TV screens tried to show a bit of them, but it kept going back to District Two. Apparently everyone had decided that the career district was the better outfit. Merlin was glad that they didn't get much screen time. He could only imagine Will's crestfallen face when he sees how much of an idiot Merlin was making himself out to be at that time. Quite the opposite of what he'd promised, and the games hadn't even started. Merlin sighed and watched the TV screens with a bright red face.

District Nine was pretty popular, being dressed as cake. They got plenty of flowers, though District Two still had twice as many. District Eight got none.

As soon as District Ten entered the parade, Merlin smelled bacon. District Ten was dressed as bacon, and apparently they were bacon scented.

District Eleven was dressed as farmers, and District Twelve lanterns. No one but District Two got plenty of TV time, however.

The chariots stopped in a circle, and Merlin took off his hat. He felt ridiculous with it on, and he could see other districts with ridiculous headpieces taking them off as well.

President Snow stood up. He was recently elected President, and the Capitol loved him. He started giving his speech to congratulate the tributes and give them good luck, but Merlin wasn't paying attention to any of it. His hands were still gripping the edge of the chariot, his knuckles white. His face had started returning to it's normal colour, but he still felt embarrassed and ridiculed. Merlin knew they'd lost sponsors rather than gain them. All the sponsors had gone to District Two and that blonde haired boy.

Merlin heard the President's speech, but none of the words settled in his ears. It was like he was speaking a different language that Merlin couldn't understand. He knew the basis of the speech already, though. "Good luck, I look forward to seeing most of you die."

After the speech, Merlin and Freya went up to their rooms and slept. Merlin didn't know how he'd be able to face the Capitol again for their interview, but he was dreading it all the same.


	5. Chapter 5: The Blonde Prat

**DISCLAIMER: **_I still don't own Merlin or The Hunger Games._

* * *

When Merlin woke up, it was the first day of training. He was the first one up, and could tell by the quietness of floor eight. He took a shower and grabbed his usual outfit- blue shirt, red scarf, brown pants, brown jacket, and brown boots- then went out to eat breakfast. An avox was already setting up breakfast for them, then slunk out of the room when he saw Merlin coming.

Merlin was the only one up. He grabbed a plate and started eating alone. Halfway through his breakfast, Gaius woke up, walking into the room while rubbing away his sleep-filled eyes. He stopped in surprise when he saw Merlin, then kept walking towards the plates. As Gaius walked by Merlin, he paused. Merlin didn't notice Gaius looking around or standing right behind him, he just kept eating the pancakes.

Gaius suddenly knocked Merlin's glass of water over with no warning. Merlin stood up quickly and, with a flash of gold, stopped the water and the glass on their path to the floor. The drops of water were frozen in the air like bubbles, the glass suspended like there was no gravity. Gaius gasped, and Merlin looked at Gaius, then let the glass fall to the floor. An avox immediately ran into the room and cleaned it up.

"How did you do that?" Gaius demanded. "Did you incant a spell in your mind?"

"I don't know any spells," Merlin sputtered. This again…

"So what did you do?" Gaius asked.

"It just… Happens…" Merlin was at a loss of words to explain it.

"Well we better keep you out of trouble. You know what would happen if anyone found out about this," Gaius sternly told Merlin. Merlin didn't reply, just nodded and started to eat his pancakes again, trying not to look at Gaius.

Luckily for Merlin, Freya came out, also rubbing sleep from her eyes. She was oblivious to the tension between Merlin and Gaius, and just wordlessly started eating breakfast. No one spoke, until Markus came.

"Gooooooood morning everyone!" Markus announced pleasantly. He, like Merlin, took a shower before eating breakfast. "I trust you're all enjoying breakfast?" He asked without a care in the world. Freya and Gaius nodded, neither saying anything. Merlin ignored him and tried eating faster.

Markus grabbed some waffles to eat. He looked at Merlin like he wanted to say something. Merlin could feel his eyes on him, and could feel some magic swirling in his stomach. He couldn't let anything happen- he absolutely couldn't.

"Enjoying your pancakes, Merlin?" Markus addressed him directly that time.

Merlin looked up at Markus, his mind whirling with so many mean things to say. In the end he decided upon a fake smile, nodding, then leaving the table with his unfinished breakfast still sitting there.

* * *

"You're allowed to go to any station, but I'd recommend you don't spend too much time at the weapons stations. Learning how to tell a poisonous fruit from a healthy one is just as important as knowing how to throw a spear. Also, don't fight with the other tributes- you can do that when you get out to the arena." A few tributes laughed at that bit. "Alright, that's about it, so you're free to go."

Merlin looked at Freya. "Where do you want to go?" Merlin asked, taking a quick glance around at the giant training center.

Freya shrugged. "I think maybe we should find out how to spot a poisonous food," Freya suggested, so off they went.

They sat at the station together, both easily flying through it. Freya was having just a little bit more trouble than Merlin, but was still doing exceptionally well. They decided to go and start fires instead.

While they were starting fires, Merlin saw a tattoo on her shoulder.

"Is that a druid symbol?" Merlin asked quietly so that no one overheard them. Druids were rare and hid themselves. Or tried to, anyway. The tattoo they bore was normally discovered, therefore making their magic known.

Freya froze at Merlin's words, then slowly nodded.

"Were you born like that?" Merlin whispered, motioning to the tattoo. Freya pulled at her sleeve, trying to hide it more.

"Why are you asking me all these questions?" Freya shot back, defensive of her magic. They may have been allies, but now she was considering breaking their alliance.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," Merlin stuttered, realizing that magic was a touchy subject.

Freya sighed. "I'm sorry, too," she mumbled, knowing she had been rude and therefore in the wrong.

Merlin hesitated before replying, "I understand."

"You could never understand," Freya snapped, forgetting to be polite. How could this ordinary fifteen year-old boy think he could understand what it's like to have to hide who you really are?

"I know what it's like to keep secrets," Merlin confessed. Freya wanted to snicker. Doesn't everyone know what it's like to keep a secret? Everyone has them. Freya shook her head.

"And what secret would you have that's similar to mine?" She asked, cold accusations ringing in her voice. If this boy didn't give her a satisfying answer, she might have to break off an alliance. She could be allies with someone who doesn't know she's a druid, but she couldn't be allies with someone who did and tried to "understand".

Merlin looked around to see who else was there. There were two other tributes, similar in appearance, at their station. They may have been brother and sister. They had dark skin and dark hair. The girl had long, flowing brown hair and the guy had short black hair. The two were listening to the teacher at the fire-starting station, and none of them were paying any attention to Merlin or Freya. Merlin returned his attention to Freya.

"I have magic," Merlin whispered, trying not to let anyone who might've been eavesdropping hear them.

Freya's eyes widened in shock. So maybe he _did _understand.

"Does anyone know?" Freya asked him, all thoughts of breaking off the alliance out of her mind.

"Only you. And one other person here, but I'm not sure he understands."

Freya nodded in understanding. Gaius also knew she had magic. He'd seen her druid symbol as well, and told her to hide it.

"I wish I was like everyone else," Freya daydreamed. She'd often wondered what it was like to be normal.

"But deep down, you know you're not?" Merlin agreed. He'd wondered the same things as she had.

"Because I'm cursed." Freya announced.

"Freya, don't say that!" Merlin chastised. "Magic doesn't have to be a curse." He picked up a candle and turned toward the wall so no one would see what he was doing. "Watch."

With a flash of gold, Merlin made the fire of the candle start to float in the air. It danced around, staying small but beautiful. Before anyone would see what was happening, Merlin put the fire back on the candle. He looked around to make sure no one saw. Luckily, all the careers were busy fighting each other and everyone else was busy camouflaging themselves.

"Beautiful," Freya whispered.

"See?" Merlin asked, his voice barely a whisper as well.

Voices of the careers rolled into Merlin's ears. Annoyed with the sudden commotion, he turned to look.

"Hey, hang on!" Came the voice of a tall, skinny, pale, young boy. Merlin recognized him as the boy of District Seven, with the ridiculous axe-in-a-block-of-wood headpiece. He had taken one of the old-fashioned circular targets at the knife-throwing station and was rolling it around the training center, hiding behind it. _Why did he take it down? _Merlin wondered. _And why is there a knife sticking out of it?_

"I told you to keep moving!" A blonde-haired boy yelled at him. Merlin instantly recognized him as the crowd favourite during the Tribute Parade. The blonde took another dagger and threw it at the target. It hit the red center. "Come on, run!" The blonde shouted again. Merlin could see his two friends beside him laughing. One of them, a larger man, found all this to be really amusing. The other one, who was smaller than Arthur but had to have been the same age, if not older, based on the outlines of a newly growing beard, was not as amused by it all, but laughing all the same.

"This is _moving_ target practice!" The blonde again ordered. He grabbed another dagger and threw it, laughing all the while. Merlin watched in disgust as more daggers were thrown at the poor boy, and decided something had to be done about it.

"I'll be right back," Merlin mumbled to Freya, who didn't know what was happening. Merlin stood up and walked toward the boy, right as he tripped and the target started rolling away. Merlin caught it with his foot and looked at the blonde.

"Hey, come on. That's enough," Merlin demanded, his voice even.

The blonde looked appalled that someone would have the nerves to stand up against him. "What?" He asked, disgust clear in the muscular boy's voice.

"You've had your fun, my friend," Merlin declared.

"Do I know you?" The boy asked, traces of disgust still lingering in his voice.

"I'm Merlin," Merlin announced, holding out his hand for the boy to shake. The other boy did not take it.

"So I don't know you."

"It appears not." Merlin withdrew his hand.

"Yet you called me 'friend'."

"Yeah, that was my mistake," Merlin said, disgust starting to show in his voice instead.

"Yes, I think it was," The boy replied curtly.

"Yeah… I've never had a friend who could be such an ass." Merlin began walking away, done with the rude, stuck-up, arrogant-

"Nor I one who could be so stupid," The boy replied. Merlin didn't reply, however. He was fed up with this blonde haired… prat!

"Oh, don't run away!" The boy called out in mock sadness.

"From you?" Merlin asked, stopping. He didn't turn around, however.

"Thank god, I thought you were deaf as well as dumb!" The boy exclaimed dramatically.

Merlin turned around and saw the boy's friends had come forward to stand next to the blonde, one on either side. "Oh, what are you going to do? Get your career boys to protect you?"

The boy laughed. "I could take you apart with one blow."

"I could take you apart in less than that," Merlin immediately replied, immediately regretting it.

"Are you sure?" The boy asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Come on, then!" The larger boy exclaimed suddenly.

"Fight!" The other one agreed.

Merlin hesitated, then took off his jacket. He was fed up with this arrogant blonde.

The larger boy ran off and grabbed two maces from a nearby station, handing them to the blonde. He threw one to Merlin. Merlin didn't catch it, just let it fall in front of him, then picked it up.

"Come on then! I've been training to kill since birth," The blonde boasted.

"Yeah? And how long have you been training to be a prat?" Merlin asked, swinging his mace around to get used to the feeling.

The blonde stopped and snorted. "You can't talk to people like that," He chastised, appearing to have learned about manners. _Real hypocritical of you, _Merlin thought.

"My apologies," Merlin mumbled, a smile playing on his lips. "Uh, how long have you been training to be a prat, _my_ _Lord_?" Merlin bowed down playfully, the smile still lingering.

The blonde let out a grunt and swung his mace in anger in the general vicinity of Merlin's direction. Merlin knew it was way off target to hit him and the blonde probably wasn't aiming for Merlin.

"Come on, then, Merlin!" The blonde screamed at him, anger taking over. "Come on!"

The blonde advanced toward Merlin, swinging his mace more accurately. Merlin had to jump to his left to dodge it, backing up all the while. The blonde kept swinging, each time getting closer and closer to Merlin's body. Merlin kept backing up, jumping to the left, then the right, then the left again. As he was backing up, he saw they were passing through the station for hook making. There were hooks hanging down from the racks as examples. With a hidden flash of gold, the blonde's mace swung and hit two hooks hooked together. Merlin grinned and kept backing up.

The blonde untangled his mace as Merlin looked for something else to throw the blonde's way. There was a box full of hooks that tributes have made and tossed away before leaving to go to another station. As the blonde swung his mace again, a flash of gold made the box slide in front of him. The blonde stepped in the box, almost falling if it weren't for his smaller friend coming to the rescue and helping him back on his feet. The hooks didn't look like they hurt him too bad.

Merlin kept backing up, and he found himself in the rope tying station. The blonde swung his mace again, but Merlin tightened a rope on the ground. The blonde tripped and fell. Merlin saw his chance and rushed forward, swinging his mace around with dangerous inaccuracy.

"Do you want to give up?" Merlin shouted tauntingly to the blonde.

The blonde scooted backward on the ground, trying to get up. "To you?"

"Do you?" Merlin asked again, smirking. "Do you want to give up?"

The blonde got up and kept backing up, but got caught on another rope and fell into a net made of the ropes. Merlin smiled and swung the mace in a random direction threateningly. Truth was, he had no idea how to use a mace, and had no idea where the mace was going to go.

Neither Merlin nor the blonde noticed that there had been a crowd starting to form. However, when Merlin looked up, he saw all the tributes were watching and cheering, except for Freya. Merlin's excitement fell at her disapproving face.

By then the teachers at the stations had gotten through the crowd and grabbed Merlin and the other boy. Merlin didn't care anymore, though. As they dragged Merlin off, he couldn't shake Freya's disappointment from his mind's eye.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Brownie points if you know who the brother and sister was, and who the "larger friend" and the "smaller friend" of Arthur's were! At least I hope you all know that was Arthur. I thought I made it pretty obvious without using his name... xD Also, gold stars if you remember the scenes I'm basing most parts off of. I want to keep it somewhat close to the series while somehow keeping it in the futuristic dystopia that is the Hunger Games rather than the medieval times of Merlin. _


	6. Chapter 6: Prophecies

**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Merlin nor the Hunger Games._

* * *

"How could you be so _stupid_?" Gaius shouted at Merlin when he was dragged onto floor eight to Gaius. He wasn't allowed to go to the rest of training, nor was he allowed to go with the rest of everyone the next day. He could go to training on day three, but only if Gaius was with him. That's what the teacher had told him as he was dragged away from that blonde kid and Freya and everyone else.

"Well, he was being a prat, and…" Merlin's voice faltered. "He had to be taught a lesson…"

"Not like that he didn't! You went and got yourself in trouble! You and that other boy!"

"I- I know, and I'm sorry, but-"

"There is no 'but', Merlin! You are going to be his first target in the Games, you do realize this? He has the power of the careers on his side, so don't take it to heart if I don't spend too much time with you as your mentor anymore," Gaius sternly told Merlin. Merlin felt dread fill his heart. Gaius didn't have faith in him anymore… It's not like Merlin thought he would win anyway, but now he definitely won't win if his mentor won't waste time getting sponsors for him or gifts or-

_ It'll be okay, Merlin, _The raven-haired boy told himself. _Just prove to him that you're not a complete buffoon…_

"I… Well, I- I do realize that, I just… I didn't at the time, and I wasn't thinking-" Merlin had to try hard not to be offended by Gaius' snicker, "-and, well… I'm still really scared about my magic," Merlin finished, more confident with his last statement than the rest of his words.

Gaius seemed to consider what Merlin said for a few seconds. Then he nodded and silently walked away. Merlin was rooted to his spot, dumbfounded.

"Wait, where are you going?" Merlin asked, confused. Gaius didn't reply, just went to his room. Merlin took a few steps forward, staring at where Gaius disappeared into the room. He waited for a minute until Gaius came back with something wrapped in a red cloth in his hands.

"I have a gift for you," Gaius said, looking around to make sure no one was watching. An avox was cleaning up, but wasn't paying attention to the pair. "I hid it when I was here during the games, and I guess no one ever found it. I want you to have it now."

Gaius held the object out to Merlin, and Merlin took it carefully. He lifted the red cloth away from the gift and looked at it. It was a book of some kind. It looked really old, and there were locks on it, so it must have been really important. Merlin unlocked it and flipped it to the first page. There was a picture of a flower on it and a bunch of words that Merlin didn't understand. Most of it, anyway. There was a little bit of English on it, but most was in some other language. He flipped to a few other pages. Some had pictures of beasts or rituals, some had lists fully in that other language, and some were in full English. On those pages he caught glimpses of words such as "Old Religion", "Magic", "Spell", and "Curse". Without asking, Merlin already knew what it was.

"It's a book of magic," Merlin exclaimed breathlessly. He felt excitement rising in his throat, and knew what he was going to be doing all day the next day with Gaius. "I'll study every word of it!" Merlin vowed.

"Well you'd better hide it now," Gaius warned with a smirk. "Markus is due to show up any minute now."

Merlin groaned at the mention of Markus' name and slunk off to his room. He slid the book into one of his drawers and hid it under the mounds of clothes the Capitol provided for him. Merlin wasn't going to wear any of them, but they were useful to hide things.

When Merlin returned to the living room, where Gaius was, he saw Markus. Markus looked fairly angry and turned sternly to Merlin when he arrived.

"Merlin, is there a reason you got yourself banned from training for a day?" Markus asked.

"No, not really," Merlin replied with as straight a face as he could manage.

"Come on now, don't play with me. What did you do?"

"Well… Let's see. I stopped some blonde prat from bullying a kid, then he gave me a mace and I watched him trip over himself," Merlin vaguely explained. Gaius gave Merlin a look, realizing the implications of the last bit.

"Is that all?" Markus asked with a stern voice.

Merlin seemed to consider his answer for a few seconds. "Yeah, that sounds to be it."

Markus sighed and shook his head. "You're such a difficult child. Well fine, you are to spend all of the next two days with Gaius. He'll tell you what your strategy in the game is to be, and what you'll be doing for the Gamemakers. I expect you to stay with him at all times. If I see you two separated and one of you is not doing something concerning your hygiene and restroom manners, I'll see to it personally that you don't enjoy the rest of your stay here." Markus said the last part with a menacing tone, trying to leave a dreadful feeling in Merlin's stomach. Merlin simply raised his eyebrows questioningly at Markus and watched as Markus walked away, trying not to burst out laughing at the man.

As soon as Markus left, Merlin looked at Gaius and saw his amused face as well. They both started laughing. Gaius was the first to sober up, Merlin calming down a little while later.

"He's not serious, is he?" Merlin asked, a few more chuckles escaping his lips.

"I think he's trying to be," Gaius replied, his laughs barely contained.

They laughed a little more, then sobered up completely as they waited for Freya to return from training.

* * *

When Freya came back, Merlin and Gaius were talking about the Capitol food again. Merlin was obsessing over the Capitol's chicken, while Gaius was arguing that their flower-shaped rolls were the best food that they could make. "So elegant and well baked," Gaius argued. "Such great flavor and sauces," Merlin would reply. Freya walked into the middle of this argument, and found herself quite amused. She tried to sneak away to her room before the two saw her arrival, but Gaius' old eyes were too sharp.

"Freya! How nice it is to see you again," Gaius welcomed her pleasantly. Freya flashed him an uncertain smile and awkwardly shuffled over to the furniture they were seated on.

In the corner of the large living area the Capitol provided for District eight was a two seated couch with reclining/massaging chairs perpendicular to the couch, both arm chairs facing a coffee table. All the furniture was white, excluding the black coffee table. Freya thought it all much more cozy than the center of the living area, where there was a massive couch that could seat at least ten people comfortably, more of the reclining and massaging arm chairs, and a giant flat screen TV that was the wall.

Freya walked over to the empty chair, seeing as Merlin was sitting in the other chair and Gaius was on the couch. Merlin waved happily at her as she sat down to join the conversations.

"How was the rest of training?" Merlin asked Freya.

"Quiet. After you and Arthur were dragged away everyone whispered to each other. It was really weird," Freya told Merlin.

"Wait, who's Arthur?" Merlin asked, confused by the new name.

"That was the blonde person you were fighting with," Freya informed him. "The teachers told us not to take after you and Arthur, so I figured that was the other kid's name."

"Hold on you two," Gaius interrupted. "What's this Arthur's last name?"

"Um, I'm not too sure," Freya stumbled. "All I know is that he was in District Two."

"District Two," Gaius mumbled, closing his eyes and thinking. "District Two…" He repeated. "Balinor!" Gaius called to the avox. He walked in upon hearing his name. "What's the name of the boy in District Two?"

Balinor grabbed a napkin to write his answer on. He scribbled some letters down and gave it to Gaius. Gaius looked at the name and gasped.

"Are you sure?" Gaius asked the avox. Balinor nodded and left the room.

Merlin hesitated before asking, "What's so important about Arthur?"

"There are prophecies that spoke of a boy who would bring about a revolution. His name is Arthur Pendragon. And there's a warlock, a great sorcerer by the name Emrys, who's supposed to protect Arthur and help him bring about the revolution. The prophecies tell of how Arthur will be the king and Emrys his most trusted advisor. They're like two sides of a coin. They're supposed to destroy the games from within, which I presumed meant they'd go into the games together. If this is _the_ Arthur Pendragon, then where is Emrys, the greatest warlock of all time?" Gaius finished his speech and looked at Freya and Merlin expectantly.

When neither Merlin nor Freya responded, just started at him in confused silence, Gaius called Balinor back in to go get a list of all the tributes for this year of the Hunger Games. Balinor returned, muttering the names of some of the tributes.

"Morgana is the other kid in District Two… And yes, there's Arthur Pendragon… Nimueh… Gwen Thomas and Elyan Thomas… Are they brother and sister?… Percival… Oh, look, Freya and Merlin… Lancelot, that's an interesting name… Kara and Mordred…" When Gaius was finished with his muttering, he looked back up at Freya and Merlin.

"There's no Emrys this year in the games," Gaius informed them gravely. "I don't know how Arthur is going to be saved if there's no Emrys to keep him safe… I guess we just have to hope that being in the Careers will keep Arthur safe."

"Are you sure this is the right 'Arthur'?" Merlin asked. "Because this Arthur is an idiot. And a clotpoll."

"Merlin, be nice!" Gaius chastised. "Besides, the prophecies spoke specifically of Arthur Pendragon and an Emrys Winterton," Gaius explained. Then he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Merlin," Gaius asked with a shaky voice.

"Yeah?" Merlin asked Gaius warily, understanding exactly why Gaius was so scared.

"What's your last name?" He asked, looking at Merlin in awe.

"Winterton…" Merlin replied distantly. "I'm not this famed 'Emrys', I can guarantee!" Merlin assured determinedly.

"Merlin, do you have a middle name?" Gaius asked.

"I do, but it's definitely not Emrys," Merlin informed the old man.

"Well you must be Emrys," Gaius said, confident in his theory.

Both men had forgotten all about Freya until she spoke up.

"But how do you know Merlin is Emrys?" Freya asked.

Gaius seemed to realize that Freya was right. He looked around to make sure no one else was there. "Merlin, go get that book I gave you earlier," Gaius commanded.

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"Just go get it!"

Merlin ran off to get the book. He returned and gave the book to Gaius, who looked through the pages, scribbling words on the back of the paper with the tributes list.

"Merlin, I'll be testing you tomorrow to see if you are indeed the famed Emrys. You both should get some rest. Tomorrow will be a big day," Gaius told them, then gathered his stuff and went to his room.

Merlin stood there, rooted to the spot. A test? Gaius was going to test him? But on what? He didn't know any spells.

Merlin wished Freya goodnight and went to his room without having eaten dinner. He lay down on his bed, his mind swirling with thoughts. He fell asleep and dreamt of being in a field, whispering spells to make flowers spring up all around him. Merlin was sad when he woke up to reality and had to leave his nice dream world and face the harsh world of the Hunger Games.


	7. Chapter 7: The Test

**DISCLAIMER: **_Still don't own the Hunger Games or Merlin._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_I cannot apologize enough for abandoning this for the past two updates! I had a really busy schedule last week and I have another super busy schedule this week, so you're lucky I can squeeze this super long chapter in. It's your treat ;D Enjoy it for now, and I promise that the next time I update (which will hopefully be Sunday) I will update with three chapters: two for the two updates I missed and one for the new chapter. Well, enjoy my apology gift~_

* * *

"Merlin! It's time to get up!" Gaius called out loudly while proceeding to smack the young boy with a pillow repeatedly. Merlin groaned and rolled onto his stomach, protecting his head from the constant blows.

"But it's only…" Merlin peeked his eyes over his arm to see the clock on his nightstand. "It's five AM Gaius!" Merlin shouted, stealing Gaius' pillow away from him. "It's still sleeping time!"

"Well I say it's time to get up! We still have to give you that test of yours, you know," Gaius reminded Merlin. The teenager simply groaned again.

"I don't care what you say, I'm not this great and powerful 'Emrys'," Merlin told Gaius forcefully. Gaius shook his head.

"Would you like to prove that to me?"

"I'd gladly prove it to you," Merlin told him, then added, "in a few more hours…"

"Well I don't want to wait. Get a shower and come eat breakfast. I'll tell you what you'll be doing over breakfast."

Merlin simply groaned for a third time in reply and flopped back down on the Capitol's bed. Then he rolled over to reach his drawers, but he instead fell off the bed. Gaius chuckled at Merlin and closed the door.

Merlin shook his head to clear his thoughts and wake himself up. When he was sure he wouldn't fall back asleep while sitting on the floor, he opened his drawers and grabbed another of his usual outfits. He took a shower with the fancy Capitol showers and went to breakfast.

When Merlin went out to breakfast, he could see Gaius and an avox communicating through what looked like sign language. The avox was the "Balinor" Gaius had called into the living room a few times the day before. Whatever it was the two were talking about, the avox looked confused and disbelieving. When Gaius saw Merlin walk in, he sent the avox away.

"Who was that?" Merlin asked, grabbing a plate and starting to pile food on it.

"Balinor," Gaius replied.

"What were you two talking about?" Merlin asked casually as he sat down with his plate loaded with pancakes and fruits and berries.

"Important matter you needn't worry about," Gaius assured the boy, dismissing the subject. Merlin shrugged and began eating. As Merlin ate, Gaius informed him about the test.

"The first thing I want you to do is start a fire in the fireplace. That won't be too difficult. Then you're going to unlock my door. I'll even see if you can open it, but that'll just be extra credit points. Next, you'll be copying some things onto another piece of paper. After that, I'll knock over a bunch of glassware and you have to make sure nothing breaks. I'll then ask you to make a pretty flower out of thin air. Then you'll have to make a horse shape from the smoke in the fireplace. The last thing you're allowed to know that you're doing is to pick up furniture. You're last objective is going to be a secret. Oh, and this'll all be done with magic, in case you didn't know before."

When Gaius was done with his speech Merlin was halfway through his breakfast. Most of it didn't seem too hard… After all, he'd stopped things from falling before, so the glassware bit wouldn't be much of a challenge. He just hadn't done anything verbally. Merlin suddenly wondered if he'd be given the spells he had to say or if it all had to be done without words.

As though he'd read Merlin's mind, Gaius answered Merlin's unspoken question. "I'll be giving you some spells to say, in case you didn't know."

Merlin nodded, satisfied. He was almost done with all his food, but he'd gotten too much and was full. It seemed like such a waste to get rid of it all, though…

Merlin looked at Gaius, contemplating what he should do. Finally, he came to a decision.

"Balinor!" Merlin called out. The avox rushed into the room.

"Do you want any of this? I'm full." Merlin held out the plate of strawberries, grapes, orange slices, blueberries, and a pancake. Balinor looked at Merlin, a mix of emotions in his eyes that didn't make sense to Merlin. He looked proud and understanding. Merlin wondered if the avox was going to burst into tears just from being offered food.

Then the avox shook his head. He made a few signals with his hands. Gaius interpreted it for Merlin.

"He's saying that you're not allowed to be nice to avoxes. You're not even supposed to talk to them except for giving them directions, really."

Merlin sighed, then looked around. If there were any Capitol cameras around, then good. They could learn a thing or two about kindness. He took his plate and put it in the avox's hands, nodding forcefully at him. Balinor looked really emotional, which confused Merlin.

"Okay Gaius, I'm ready for my test," Merlin announced, turning away from the odd avox. Gaius looked at Merlin with a look of appreciation and respect. He signaled to Balinor that it was time for him to go so that Merlin and Gaius could be alone, then got up from the table and moved to stand next to Merlin. Once Balinor was gone, Gaius turned to Merlin.

"That was a really kind thing you did just now," Gaius told him. "But it was also really dangerous. Balinor could get in a lot of trouble for that."

"Shouldn't I be the one getting in trouble for giving it to him?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, that would be the logical idea, but this is the Capitol. They'll punish the innocent so the guilty can keep a clean name. Nothing bad will come your way but guilt if they find out about this."

"What'll they do? All I did was give him food. I was full and I didn't want to waste anything."

"You really are something, Merlin," was Gaius' only reply. He obviously dismissed the subject and moved onto the test.

Gaius and Merlin walked over to where the fireplace was.

"I want you to pronounce this word Merlin," Gaius told him. He held out a small paper with the word "Forbaernan" on it.

"Um… For-bane… An?" Merlin suggested.

Gaius shook his head. "For-_bear_-nun", Gaius corrected.

"Alright… Uh…" Merlin turned toward the fireplace and pointed his hand at it. "For-bear-nun," He said. Nothing happened.

"Try it again, but say it forcefully," Gaius instructed.

"For-bear-nun," Merlin repeated. He felt a little bit of magic start to swirl within him, like it was waking up from a long night's sleep. Still nothing happened. "For-bear-nun," Merlin repeated, a bit more force behind it. He felt his magic surge to his fingertips, but it never left him.

Then, Merlin commanded, "_Forbaernan!_" With a flash of gold and his magic swarming out of him, the fireplace lit up with a fire. Merlin looked at the fireplace, dumbfounded, as if he couldn't believe his eyes. He let out a laugh. Then another. He turned to Gaius.

Gaius was smiling. "It seems you learn quickly," Gaius noted with a smile. Merlin replied with a big smile, proud of himself. That was the first time he'd ever commanded his magic. Normally it just left him, doing whatever it was his subconscious brain told it to. But that time, with a simple word, it did just what he'd expected it to. It lit a fire.

"One point to Emrys," Gaius joked. Merlin's smile fell.

"That doesn't prove I'm Emrys, though!" He argued.

"We'll see," Gaius replied with a knowing smirk.

They moved on to the next question on his test. Unlock Gaius' door.

"Okay, Merlin. I'm going to lock my door from the outside, and you're going to unlock it from the outside. Here's the word you have to say." Gaius held up another paper with the word "Tospringe" on it.

"Toe-spring?" Merlin asked. Gaius shook his head.

"Toss-prinj," Gaius corrected. Merlin nodded.

They walked over to Gaius' bedroom door. Gaius went up to the lock and whispered "Behaepse faest." There was an audible click. When Gaius tried to open his door, it was locked.

"Your turn," Gaius grinned at Merlin.

"Alright… Toss-prinj," Merlin tested. He felt his magic rise within him uncertainly. He had to say it with force, didn't he?

"Toss-prinj," He tried again. Then he shook his head. "_Tospringe!_" Merlin practically shouted, and the door blew off it's hinges. A few avoxes rushed into the room moments later to see what was the problem. Then they were all rushing around, making hectic signs to each other to try and fix it. All the while, Gaius was laughing.

"You're not mad?" Merlin asked. He _had_ just blown up his bedroom door…

"Not at all," He chuckled. "That spell can have different effects. You just have to control your magic. When you're aggressive like that, you're going to blow something up. If you just quietly, yet forcefully, command your magic, you can just unlock a door without blowing it off the hinges." Gaius chuckled again at the memory, then shook his head while laughing.

"Oh… Well, can I try it again?" Merlin asked eagerly.

"You certainly can," Gaius replied. Then a devious idea flew into Merlin's brain.

"Let's go to Markus' room," Merlin suggested in mock innocence. Gaius simply laughed some more.

"Certainly not. We're using your room as the test this time," Gaius told Merlin.

That time, when Gaius locked the door and Merlin said "_Tospringe,_" the magic flowed out of him easily and did as he wanted it to. There was another click, and when Gaius tried to open the door, it opened easily.

"Good job," Gaius told Merlin.

"Thanks," Merlin replied in a breathless voice. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. Like the fire, it was weird and awesome at the same time. But it also felt like this was what he was born to do.

Next, Gaius led Merlin back to the living area and the table.

"Now, this next thing is going to seem really weird to do, but you have to do it," Gaius announced as he searched in his pocket for something.

"What is it?" Merlin asked. Gaius found what he was looking for and pulled out a crumpled napkin.

"Here it is! Do you remember this little note your fa- er, Balinor gave me?" Gaius asked, unfurling it to reveal the name "Arthur Pendragon" written in small, sloppy handwriting.

"Yeah… What about it?" Merlin asked, deciding to ignore the little slip-up Gaius almost had. It probably wasn't anything of importance, anyway.

"Well, you're going to take this," Gaius handed the napkin with the name on it to Merlin, "and this," Gaius handed a blank napkin to Merlin, "and copy the name onto the other napkin."

Merlin looked a little confused, but started looking around for a pen. Gaius realized his mistake right when Merlin found one and took off the cap.

"Oh, no! No, no, no," Gaius exclaimed.

"What?" Merlin asked. "Didn't you want me to copy the name onto this blank napkin?"

"No, I'm going to give you a spell and you'll do it by magic!" Gaius explained as though it were simple. Merlin just raised his eyebrow.

"So, you want me to make the pen write the name itself?"

"Ugh, kids these days! No, the spell will take the note and carbon copy it perfectly onto the other napkin," Gaius explained in what he hoped would be something Merlin could understand.

"Ah," Merlin nodded, understanding what his mentor wanted. "So what's the spell?"

"It's a long one," Gaius warned. Merlin just nodded, waiting to hear it. "Repeat after me. Ick oose bee-sin."

"Ick oose bee-sin…"

"Ray-oh tawn waw-non."

"Ray-oh tawn waw-non…" Merlin echoed.

"So, altogether, the spell is Ick oose bee-sin ray-oh tawn waw-non," Gaius taught.

"Ick oose bee-sin… Ray-oh tawn waw-non…" Merlin repeated.

"But don't put a break in the middle," Gaius warned.

Merlin nodded and muttered the spell to himself a few times. When he felt his magic flare upward a bit, he knew he said it correctly. It was just waiting for the command to fly forth and do it's stuff.

"_Ic us bisen… hraeo tan hwanon," _Merlin pronounced with his hands over both napkins. Then he immediately mentally slapped himself for putting a break in between it all. His magic soared upward and left him, but stopped with the hesitation of the second part of the spell. It went no further than a centimeter from his hands.

"No break!" Gaius exclaimed, suddenly looking like a strict peacekeeper than the nice and easy-going mentor Merlin knew him as. Merlin was frightened of it and just nodded and tried again.

"_Ic us bisenhraeo tan hwanon," _Merlin tried. That time he left practically no way to distinguish the two words apart, and again his magic stopped, unsure of what the command truly was.

"You can't just make them one word," Gaius scolded. Merlin hung his head in shame and tried again. _Third time is the charm… _Merlin thought to himself.

"_Ic us bisen hraeo tan hwanon,_" Merlin whispered, this time his magic flowing out of him with perfect understanding of the instructions. He could feel, but not see, his magic rest on top of Arthur's name and memorize it, then flow onto the empty napkin and drop the remembered writing onto the napkin right where it was on the other one. All Merlin really saw was the name materializing on the empty napkin. Merlin let out a few astonished laughs, then turned to Gaius.

"I did it!" Merlin shouted, grabbing the newly copied napkin and holding it up in the air. "That's so amazing! My third spell!"

"Well, technically your fourth. You _did_ blow off my door and unlock your own with the same word, you know," Gaius reminded Merlin. Merlin grinned sheepishly at Gaius and glanced over to where the avoxes were working. None of them were there anymore and in their place was a brand new door. Merlin looked back at Gaius.

" They work quickly, don't they?" Merlin asked with a smirk.

"Yes, they do," Gaius replied with an echoed smirk.

* * *

"Alright, _Ychdig, _I want you to use the smoke in this fireplace and make a horse out of it."

"Ychdig?" Merlin asked with a chuckle, completely ignoring his instructions.

"Yes, _Ychdig_ means 'little' in the Old Religion," Gaius answered.

"Ah, alright. Is that my new nickname?"

"It is indeed _Ychdig,_" Gaius responded with a wise smirk. "Now, the spell for this. Horse bur-rid-day paw hue-phone-um."

Merlin nodded and started muttering the spell to himself again. He felt his magic flare up again and go back down, rise and fall, back and forth. When he was ready he turned to the fireplace.

"_Hors buride pa heofonum," _Merlin commanded forcefully. His magic surged out of him aggressively, like when he blasted the door off it's hinges. The magic enveloped the flames and the smoke and turned the smoke into a horse galloping along. Just a few seconds later, however, the fire leapt up and engulfed the smoke-horse in flames, destroying Merlin's beautiful creation.

Merlin's excitement died like the horse did- in a fiery pit. He was happy up until the horse died and the fire slowly died away. He guessed his magic had started suffocating the fire. Merlin somberly turned to look at Gaius. He, too, had a stunned countenance.

"Well, that was… Erm…" Merlin tried to say. He couldn't find the right adjective, however.

"Unpleasant," Gaius answered, nodding slowly.

"Depressing," Merlin agreed.

"Melancholy."

"Unsatisfying."

"Bitter."

"Dismal."

"Sorrowful."

"Wistful."

"Despondent."

"Glum."

"In doldrums."

"Morbid."

"Lugubrious."

"Okay, how do you know all these words?" Merlin asked after they had gone back and forth between adjectives for what they'd seen.

"I'm old," Gaius said with a wink.

"So when I'm, what, 80, I'll know all this crazy stuff?"

"Well you were doing good…"

"Up until you said 'lugubrious!' I don't even know what lugubrious means."

"It means the same as glum or despondent or depressing."

"Uh-hum," Merlin cautiously murmured, then laughed. Gaius and Merlin had another laughing round until they sobered up.

"All right, we should get back to your test," Gaius declared. Merlin nodded and calmed down.

"Now, this one is simple. Just make a flower."

"Out of thin air?" Merlin asked incredulously.

"Yes. The spell is blahst-maw."

"Blahst-maw?" Merlin echoed.

"Blahst-maw," Gaius confirmed. Merlin just nodded unbelievingly. He went over the spell in his head instead of out loud this time, then tried.

Merlin held his hand out in front of him with his palm up so he could grab the flower if it appeared.

"_Blostma," _Merlin whispered. Again he felt his magic flow out of him, but gingerly that time. It enveloped his hand and he began to see a red rose start to form in the palm of his hand. Merlin stared at it in wonder.

"Did I just do that?" Merlin asked.

"On your first try, too. That's the first time you've done a perfect spell on the first time," Gaius informed the young boy.

"Well, I wouldn't say it's perfect. It has thorns on it…"

"Well that's alright. Thorns are normal for roses," Gaius reassured the young warlock.

"But I didn't want thorns on it," Merlin argued.

"It's okay though. Thorns aren't bad," Gaius again reassured him. Merlin shook his head and sighed.

"Does Balinor like flowers?" Merlin asked. Gaius' eyes widened.

"Don't give Balinor anything else," Gaius warned Merlin.

"Why not?" Merlin asked.

"Because they could sentence him to death. You'll be lucky if they Capitol suspends Balinor from his job," Gaius informed him. Merlin's eyebrows shot up.

"Lucky? I'd feel awful about that!"

"Well that's what is most likely to happen, Merlin. That's what happens when you give an avox food around here."

"You didn't say that this morning," Merlin argued.

"I forgot about it this morning, but I remember now, and I'm telling you, don't give him anything else."

Merlin sighed and shook his head. Now guilt was heavily weighing him down, along with worries for the Hunger Games and how to hide his magic from other people.

"Well, let us not stay on that topic. Shall we move on?" Gaius asked. Merlin nodded.

They walked to the table again. "This time, your spell is Guest-till-inn," Gaius told him.

"Guest-till-inn… Why are you telling me this now?" Merlin asked, but without answering him Gaius just knocked a glass cup over. It fell to the floor and smashed. Merlin gasped.

"Gaius!" Merlin exclaimed. But when Gaius raised his hand to throw down a glass plate, Merlin understood his job.

"_Guest-till-inn," _Merlin exclaimed as Gaius knocked the plate down. His magic surged upward, but it didn't do anything he wanted it to. Merlin watched the white plate break into a million pieces.

"You have to be more confident," Gaius suggested, then knocked a blue glass bowl over.

"_GESTILLAN!" _Merlin shouted. His magic surged out of him and caught the bowl, lowering it to the floor gently. Gaius nodded and knocked another glass cup over.

"Gestillan!" Merlin repeated, catching the cup just in time. As he started lowering it, he noticed another cup on it's way to the ground. He couldn't catch it in time, however.

"You have to be quicker," Gaius warned, knocked a bowl over.

"Gestillan!" Merlin exclaimed. The bowl was suspended in air. Down came a plate. "Gestillan!" Merlin repeated, shifting his attention to the plate. The bowl dropped to the ground but didn't break. Merlin knew that there had to be a crack in there, however.

The plate hung in the air, but a cup was on a downward spiral as well. Merlin barked out the spell and caught the cup, holding both the plate and the cup in the air at the same time. Gaius sent another cup down. Merlin screamed the command and the cup was frozen in air. He wasn't too sure how to put them on the ground without cracking or breaking them, and wasn't too sure how much glassware he could hold in the air.

By the time Gaius knocked over another plate, a bowl, and three more cups, Merlin couldn't hold anymore. He could feel a headache coming on and he was exhausted from holding up so much.

"_Stop_!" Merlin commanded Gaius, and felt his magic burst out of him without his say-so. It grabbed Gaius and froze him in place, just like the cups. Merlin sighed and withdrew all his magic quickly, dropping all the glassware to either break or crack and allowing Gaius to move. Gaius gasped the second he was free.

"Merlin," Gaius exclaimed, his eyes wide. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Merlin asked.

"You just shouted '_Rho'ir'_ in the Old Religion, which I do believe means freeze or stop. Where did you learn that?"

"I didn't say… Row-ear, or whatever. I told you to stop because I was getting tired."

"That's not what it sounded like to me," Gaius explained in awe. "Maybe this is the sign that you're Emrys…"

"I'm not Emrys."

"But you could be…"

"I'm not Emrys."

"How else could you know a simple word in the Old Religion without my telling you before-hand?"

"I'm not Emrys," Merlin repeated for the umpteenth time. Gaius just laughed.

"We'll see about that when you're saving Arthur," Gaius hinted, then winked.


End file.
